Hunter × Hunter Greed Adventure
|name = Hunter × Hunter Greed Adventure |kana = ハンター×ハンターグリードアドベンチャー |rōmaji = Hantā × Hantā Gurīdo Adobenchā |also known as = "GreAd" (グリアド, Guriado) |developer = Bandai Namco |publisher = Bandai Namco |supported devices = |genre = Action RPG |platforms = |operating system = iOS; Android |fees = In-app purchases (free-to-play) |released = December, 2018; January, 2019 (Re-opened) |link = HUNTER×HUNTER GREED ADVENTURE Japanese |image gallery = yes}} Hunter × Hunter Greed Adventure (ハンター×ハンターグリードアドベンチャー, Hantā × Hantā Gurīdo Adobenchā), officially shortened to "GreAd" (グリアド, Guriado), is a mobile action RPG video game made by Bandai Namco. There was a limited beta testing in November of 2018. Although initially released in December of 2018, the game underwent sudden maintenance and came back online on January 17th of 2019. The game is notable for its original story, introducing "Greed Island 2" and a new character named Sufika. Original Story Synopsis Gon and Killua revisit Greed Island as beta testers, and they soon run into a mysterious girl named Sufika, who appears to be a beginner. She joins them for their new adventure, but something else is bubbling beneath the surface. Why do such high-difficulty quests keep popping up while they're out and about with Sufika, and why is the Phantom Troupe pursuing her? Game Content Quests * Story Quest: In Story Quest, you can experience Greed Adventure's original story. Play through story skits and battle quests. * Recollection Quest: In Recollection Quest, you can experience the original work (2011 anime). This includes both story skits and battle quests. * Event Quest: In Event Quest, you can battle various opponents throughout the week. A special character will always be available for a certain time period before being replaced with another character (Advent Quest). Two to three other characters will be available to battle in a day at a time (VS Quest). All characters will be available to battle on Sundays (JST). Event Schedule Advent Quest: The quest with the special character available during every individual time period. * Advent Character: Razor, Attribute: Scissors ** Current Advent Time Period: March 12th, 2019 (Tuesday) to Aprilnd, 2019 (Tuesday) at 14:59 JST. ** Advent Title: The Game Master Who Stands in the Way (立ち塞がるゲームマスター, Tachifusagaru Geimu Masutā) ** Advent Clear Main Award: 5 Star Razor Previous Advents VS Quest: The quest with two or more characters available to battle within a given day. All characters will be available to battle on Sundays (JST). * Aligned with: Fight of Destruction (Uvogin) * Current VS Quest Characters: Rabid Dog & Binolt; Hisoka Morow & Shalnark; Gotoh, Shizuku Murasaki, & Franklin Bordeau ** Mondays and Thursdays: Rapid Dog (Enhancement) & Binolt (Specialization) ** Tuesdays and Fridays: Hisoka (Transmutation) & Shalnark (Manipulation) ** Wednesdays and Saturdays: Gotoh (Unknown), Shizuku (Conjuration), & Franklin (Emission) *** VS Quest Clear Award: Limit Break Resources (Type of Limit Break Resources depends on the Nen type of the VS Quest Character) Game Mechanics Story Quest Chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 1 - Story 1 Synopsis: Newly born from "Greed Island," "Greed Island 2" is now the stage. Gon and Killua revisit Greed Island, and their adventure is set to begin... Chapter 1 - Story 2 Synopsis: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. One after another, Hunters assemble within Greed Island 2. As soon as they take their first steps, they meet a mysterious girl. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 - Story 1 Synopsis: After saving the mysterious girl named Sufika, Gon and Killua guide her from the Starting Point to the nearest town. They went to Antokiba, also known as "The Town of Prizes." They attempt to participate in the monthly contest, however... Chapter 2 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 2 - Story 3 Synopsis: You and the others run into trouble at the monthly contest. Gon and Killua clear a path for you and Sufika to safely run away from the area, however, there was a shadow that stealthily drew near... Chapter 2 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 2 - Story 5 Synopsis: You and Sufika go on the defensive when the mysterious magician Hisoka suddenly appears and attacks. Due to the difference in strength, it seemed as if you were about to lose. However, in that moment... Chapter 3 Chapter 3 - Story 1 Synopsis: Due to the previous events, Gon and Killua decide to continue their adventure along with you and Sufika. While the new content, "Recollection Quest," is released, your group has a discussion regarding your next destination. Chapter 3 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 3 - Story 3 Synopsis: Gon and company head to their next destination: Masadora, also known as the "Magic City." At the same time, some people in particular happened to be visiting Masadora as well... Chapter 3 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 3 - Story 5 Synopsis: Gon and Killua reunite with Wing, the teacher who had taught them Nen. Accompanying Wing was Zushi, who is still heavily devoted to his training. After witnessing their growth, Wing has a request to ask of them... Chapter 3 - Story 6 (Battle) Chapter 3 - Story 7 Synopsis: Together with Zushi, the group go around to areas within Greed Island that Gon and Killua had trained at. Zushi challenges the Big Tree of insects in order to test his strength. Can he get the legendary insect to fall out? Chapter 3 - Story 8 (Battle) Chapter 3 - Story 9 Synopsis: Gon and company struggle when a system called "Gimmick" is suddenly invoked at the Gold Dust Girl's mansion. Where will they go from here? Chapter 4 Chapter 4 - Story 1 Synopsis: Chapter 4 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 4 - Story 3 Synopsis: Chapter 4 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 4 - Story 5 (Battle) Chapter 4 - Story 6 Synopsis: Chapter 4 - Story 7 (Battle) Chapter 4 - Story 8 Synopsis: Chapter 4 - Story 9 Synopsis: Chapter 5 Chapter 5 - Story 1 Synopsis: Chapter 5 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 5 - Story 3 Synopsis: Chapter 5 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 5 - Story 5 Synopsis: Chapter 5 - Story 6 (Battle) Chapter 5 - Story 7 Synopsis: Chapter 5 - Story 8 (Battle) Chapter 5 - Story 9 Synopsis: Chapter 6 Chapter 6 - Story 1 Synopsis: Chapter 6 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 6 - Story 3 Synopsis: Chapter 6 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 6 - Story 5 Synopsis: Chapter 6 - Story 6 (Battle) Chapter 6 - Story 7 Synopsis: Chapter 6 - Story 8 (Battle) Chapter 6 - Story 9 Synopsis: Chapter 7 Chapter 7 - Story 1 Synopsis: Chapter 7 - Story 2 (Battle) Chapter 7 - Story 3 Synopsis: Chapter 7 - Story 4 (Battle) Chapter 7 - Story 5 Synopsis: Chapter 7 - Story 6 (Battle) Chapter 7 - Story 7 Synopsis: Chapter 7 - Story 8 Synopsis: Chapter 7 - Story 9 (Battle) Chapter 7 - Story 10 Synopsis: Image Gallery Gon - Hidden Power Within.png|Gon Freecss (Hidden Power Within) Gon - Indomitable Fighting Spirit.png|Gon Freecss (Indomitable Fighting Spirit) Gon - Bonds Of Confidence.png|Gon Freecss (Bonds of Confidence) Killua - Genius .png|Killua Zoldyck (Genius) Killua - Godspeed.png|Killua Zoldyck (Godspeed) Kurapika - Pride Of The Kurta Clan.png|Kurapika (Pride of the Kurta Clan) Kurapika - Chain Of Revenge.png|Kurapika (Chain of Revenge) Kurapika - Will Of Scarlet.png|Kurapika (Will of Scarlet) Leorio - Doctor's Ambition.png|Leorio Paradinight (Doctor's Ambition) Hisoka - The Magician.png|Hisoka Morow (The Magician) Hisoka - Grim Reaper Of Distorted Love.png|Hisoka Morow Grim Reaper of Distorted Love) Hisoka - Magician Wishing Anonymity.png|Hisoka Morow (Magician Wishing Anonymity ◆) Kite_-_Crazy_Slots.png|Kite (Crazy Slots) Kite - Silent Waltz.png|Kite (Silent Waltz) Biscuit - Stone Hunter.png|Biscuit Krueger (Stone Hunter) Biscuit - Crushing Crystal.png|Biscuit Krueger (Crushing Crystal) Netero - Whimsical Chairman.png|Isaac Netero (Whimsical Chairman) Morel - Puppet Player's Smoke.png|Morel Mackernasey (Puppet Player's Smoke) Knuckle - Fighting Delinquent.png|Knuckle Bine (Fighting Delinquent) Zushi - Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu Student.png|Zushi (Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu Student) Gotoh - Strict Butler.png|Gotoh (Strict Butler) Menchi - Gourmet Hunter.png|Menchi (Gourmet Hunter) Shachmono - Eleven Black Children.png|Shachmono Tocino (Eleven Black Children) Illumi - Ruthless Assassin.png|Illumi Zoldyck (Ruthless Assassin) Chrollo - Skill Hunter.png|Chrollo Lucilfer (Skill Hunter) Feitan - Flash Corpse Robber.png|Feitan Portor (Flash Corpse Robber) Feitan - Pain Packer.png|Feitan Portor (Pain Packer) Phinks - Ripper Cyclotron.png|Phinks Magcub (Ripper Cyclotron) Phinks - Fist Of Retaliation.png|Phinks Magcub (Fist of Retaliation) Machi - Hand Spinning Nen Threads.png|Machi Komacine (Hand Spinning Nen Threads) Nobunaga - Iai Master.png|Nobunaga Hazama (Iai Master) Nobunaga - Cutting In Two With A Single Stroke.png|Nobunaga Hazama (Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke) Uvogin - Big Bang Impact.png|Uvogin (Big Bang Impact) Shalnark - Black Voice.png|Shalnark (Black Voice) Shalnark - Autopilot Mode.png|Shalnark (Autopilot Mode) Shizuku - Dimensional Vacuum Cleaner.png|Shizuku Murasaki (Dimensional Vacuum Cleaner) Shizuku - Bloodsucking Blinky.png|Shizuku Murasaki (Bloodsucking Blinky) Franklin - Double Machine Gun.png|Franklin Bordeau (Double Machine Gun) Kalluto - Dance Of The Serpent's Bite.png|Kalluto Zoldyck (Dance of the Serpent's Bite) Meruem - King Who Keeps Growing.png|Meruem (King Who Keeps Growing) Neferpitou - Moonlight Assailant.png|Neferpitou (Moonlight Assailant) Shaiapouf - King's Fanatic.png|Shaiapouf (King's Fanatic) Youpi - Shield Protecting The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi (Shield Protecting The King) Razor - Game Master Standing In The Way.png|Razor (Game Master Standing in the Way) Genthru - Heinous Bomber.png|Genthru (Heinous Bomber) Binolt - Scissor Hands.png|Binolt (Scissor Hands) Rabid Dog - Shadow Beasts The One Who Chews.png|Rabid Dog (Shadow Beasts - The One Who Chews) Worm - Shadow Beasts The One Who Crawls.png|Worm (Shadow Beasts - The One Who Crawls) Porcupine - Shadow Beasts The One Who Passes Through.png|Porcupine (Shadow Beasts - The One Who Passes Through) Tonpa - Rookie Crusher.png|Tonpa (Rookie Crusher) External Links * HUNTER×HUNTER グリードアドベンチャー公式 (@HHGREAD) Twitter (HUNTER × HUNTER Greed Adventure Official (@HHGREAD) Twitter) Japanese * Hunter × Hunter: Greed Adventure wiki Videos Promos スマホアプリ『HUNTER×HUNTER_グリードアドベンチャー』プロローグアニメ|''Greed Adventure'' - Prologue PV Japanese スマートフォンアプリ『HUNTER×HUNTER_グリードアドベンチャー』ゲーム性紹介PV|''Greed Adventure'' - Game introduction PV Japanese ENG_SUB_Greed_Adventure_Overview_Promo|''Greed Adventure'' - Game introduction PV in English Gameplay Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= de:Hunter_x_Hunter_Greed_Adventure Category:Video games